


CID Lockdown

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phyllis wants the team to bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CID Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: CID Lockdown_   
>  _Characters: Annie, Chris, Gene, Ray and Sam_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Phyllis wants the team to bond._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was write a drabble in response to one of your own icons. My icon was the five main characters from The Breakfast Club._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Phyllis, let us out please.”

“Shut up, Ray. She’s not coming back”

“Sorry, Guv.”

Annie is the calmest of the lot. Apparently Phyllis thinks they need to bond as a team. She wouldn’t mind bonding with Sam.

“So what now, Gladys? We all tell each other a secret.”

“If you like Gene, she won’t let us out till we do.”

“Fine, I’m scared of heights.”

“I hate being the only woman on this team.”

“I worry that I’ll never get a proper girlfriend.”

“I need to sleep with the light on.”

“The creepy girl off the telly gives me nightmares.”


End file.
